


Second chances.

by malfoymanorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoymanorr/pseuds/malfoymanorr
Summary: Theodore can't remember the last time he felt this bad and fancying Harry Potter wasn't really helping. Talking to his friends he realized he was unaware of a lot of things. Did they helped him getting that extra push to get what he needed to be happy?Written for the Hogwarts Online prompt "The moment you start to feel something, you turn tail and run!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and I'm a bit nervous but I want to thank my lovely friend Kendra for helping me.  
> No trigger warnings, just a bit of light angst and a lot of fluff. Enjoy! x

Theodore remembered the first time he came to Hogwarts. His life was very different before, it seemed easier. It didn’t help that he was pining over the Chosen One. He was scared and confused about his feelings but couldn’t talk to anyone about it. Or so he thought. Being lost in his mind prevented him from hearing the steps behind him and so he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, anxiety coursing through his veins.

“Are you okay?” the voice asked, concerned about him, “Theo?”

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of Ember and Draco. The girl’s expression matched the concern on her voice, and trying to calm himself down, he shook his head.

“No, I’m not.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Draco asked, looking at him oddly.

“I… I fancy Potter.”

Theodore’s confession took them by surprise. They weren’t expecting this at all. Draco rolled his eyes, which earned him a glare from Ember and he looked somewhere else trying to ignore it. 

“Draco, you owe me ten galleons.”

“What? Ember, what’s going on?” Theo was confused, this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting at all. 

“It’s as plain as the nose on your face,” Ember replied, folding her arms, “also Blaise told me.”

“Bloody hell.” Draco muttered under his breath.

“Is there something you would like to add, Draco?” Ember asked him, clearly annoyed.

“Why couldn’t you fancy someone else?” 

Ember rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Theodore, “If you don’t want to believe me, that’s fine. But just so you know, Blaise isn’t lying. He was there when Harry admitted he fancies you too. Blaise is dating Ron, so that’s how he found out. And you know we wouldn’t joke around when it comes to something like this. Or at least, _I_ wouldn't.”

Theodore went pale. Blaise and _Ron_? Since _when_? “Blaise is dating Ron?”

He was very confused now. His friends knew he fancied Potter, Blaise was dating Ron and frankly he didn’t want to know what else he’d been unaware of. Finally, Ember shook her head, taking Draco’s hand into hers. As she walked away, she spoke again, “Talk to Harry, he should know.”

* * *

Three days had passed since his conversation with Ember and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Theodore went downstairs in the eighth year common room and after exiting through the door, he proceeded to make his way to the Great Hall. It was early in the morning, but everybody was already there eating breakfast before the start of their first class.

Upon arriving there, he saw his friends sitting with the famous trio, sharing a laugh. Even Draco seemed to be enjoying himself. Before Theo could even react properly to the scenario, he started walking towards the table. It was more instinctual than logical. For if he’d been thinking logically, he would’ve turned tail and run the other direction.

“Merlin, you look gorgeous today.” 

Everyone on the table was now looking at him. Ember tried to suppress a laugh, Blaise was surprised, and Draco was speechless. Neither Blaise nor Draco had hoped Theodore would say something to Harry, much less give him a compliment so directly. Theodore’s cheeks flushed red, and he got out of there before someone could even stop him. Eventually, Ember decided the silence had gone long enough, so she gave Harry’s legs a kick and addressed him with a pointed look.

“What are you waiting for? Go after him, you oblivious fool.” 

Harry didn’t even bother to finish his food. He simply grabbed his bag and ran after Theodore. He couldn’t see Theodore and had absolutely no clue of where he went. Opening his backpack he grabbed the old map and tapped his wand against the parchment.  
  
 _“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,_ ” his eyes scanned the map frantically looking for any sign of Theodore’s name. When he located Theodore outside the Charms classroom, he ran again as fast as his legs could take him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, his words coming out in between breaths, due to having run all the way from the Great Hall to the classroom. Theodore got up from the floor and turned around ready to leave.  
  
“It doesn’t even matter.” Theodore’s reply came in a hushed tone, walking away from Harry.

" **The moment you start to feel something, you turn tail and run!"** Harry yelled at him, hurt. Theodore stopped and closed his eyes, he needed to be honest with Harry. 

“Bloody hell, I never thought I could feel this way about someone. But this won’t work. Us, I mean. We can’t.” 

“I didn’t take you for a seer, Theo.” 

“Harry, you are a hero. You won a war, you are good. Too good, actually, meanwhile I’m the son of a Death Eater. One of the _original_ Death Eaters. What do you think people would say the moment they see you with me?”

“Do you think I care about them? I don’t. I want you and I know you want me too. Please, give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance.” Harry was now walking towards the brown-haired boy. His voice cracked at the last word and Theodore couldn’t take it anymore.

Grabbing Harry by his robes, he held him in place and kissed him without warning. This was not how he imagined their first kiss but it didn’t matter. Harry’s lips were cold and they tasted like the pumpkin juice he was drinking earlier. Theodore was completely fucked, there was no going back. Upon ending their kiss, Harry smiled and placed another kiss on his lips, though this one was more chaste.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Harry joked, hoping to ease the tension in between them. But Theodore looked scared. “Theo, give us a chance. I want to make you happy.” 

“Harry…” Theodore closed his eyes, not wanting to see him anymore.

“Please.” 

Theodore sighed. He really couldn’t say no to this boy. “Okay, yes. Let’s try it. But I’m hoping for you to be romantic, Potter.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Nott.” Harry replied, taking Theodore’s hand and walking back to the Great Hall.

“Where are we going?”

“To eat breakfast. I didn’t finish mine and you didn't even start yours.” Harry spoke, feeling determined and still hungry. Shaking his head, Theodore laughed quietly and followed him happily. Now it was starting to be a good morning. As soon as they entered the Great Hall again, Theodore could see Blaise and Draco groaning. He raised his eyebrow in question, unsure as to why they had reacted so negatively. After all, they were the ones who had encouraged Harry and himself to get together. 

“What now?” Annoyed, Theodore took a seat next to Harry. A plate appeared in front of the former, now that he was ready to eat.

“Bloody hell, Nott. You couldn't just wait a few more weeks.” Blaise said, grabbing fifteen galleons from his robes. Draco then proceeded to do the same. They reluctantly slid the money over Ember, who was smirking.

Theodore proceeded to roll his eyes and focused his attention on Harry, who was looking at him already with a smile on his face.

“What?” Theodore asked feeling self-conscious. 

“Will you go out with me? A date, just you and me. We could go to Madam Puddifoot's and th—”  
  
Theodore kissed Harry before he could even finish talking. It was one of the best mornings of his life and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

“Yes, of course I would,” Theodore replied, breaking the kiss. He could now hear Ron groaning behind Harry and he turned to look at the red-haired boy, expecting an explanation for such a reaction.

Without looking at Theodore, Ron opened his bag and proceeded to search for something. Before Theodore had the chance to ask, Ron handed Hermione and Ember five galleons each. Both girls were laughing, enjoying the moment. Victory was sweet, apparently. 

It was then that Theodore realized it didn't matter what other people thought. He had his friends and the boy he fancied. That was all that mattered, really. So long as he had them, things would be okay. No. Things would be _better_. It was a new year, after all.

He had been right in thinking his life at Hogwarts was different now. _Everything_ was different now. And it was good.

Yeah. It was really good.

Eighth year might've been the best one yet. 

No, scratch that. It _was_ the best one yet.


End file.
